Survival Game
by Daira-Sakamaki
Summary: Todo era paz y tranquilidad en Roosevelt hasta que un día la vida de los Hamato cambiará, al verse metidos en un lío del que no será fácil escapar, la lucha será difícil por ver quiénes sobreviven al juego, ¿Quiénes lo lograrán?. "Humanizado" LxK DxA. MxOc
1. Chapter 1

**B**ueno, este es mi primer fic que publico en la página soy nueva en esto no sean malos T.T muchas gracias a Tory-H y Marie-Jane05 por explicarme como funciona el sitio, esta historia la hicimos entre tory y yo, es de las dos espero les guste :)

**N**otas de autora: **E**ste fic contiene algunas partes con gore (sangre) y romance, quizás haya algo de comedia pero se conservan las parejas de la serie, esta humanizado. **E**stá basado en ideas de algunos animes como **M**irai **N**ikki y **D**anganronpa

**D**isclaimer: **TMNT N**o es de mi propiedad, pertenece a sus creadores y **N**ickelodeon; **L**a imagen pertenece a su respectivo autor que no sé quién sea T.T

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

**Capítulo 1: Trampa en Roosevelt**

**M**ikey corría animadamente por los pasillos pero con algo de temor, siendo perseguido por sus "fans"

**E**ra un chico alto de cabello rubio algo rizado y corto y ojos azules con unas pecas en la cara, vestía una playera color anaranjado unos pantalones de mezclilla algo gastados y tenis negros, se escondió en el baño mientras la multitud se deshacía, después de todo las clases habían terminado.

-"**U**ff"-**S**oltó un suspiro y se recargó en la pared dejándose caer al suelo mientras con su antebrazo se limpiaba el sudor, las muchachas estaban locas, una vez inclusive una intentó secuestrarlo, él junto con sus hermanos eran chicos bastante guapos, por lo tanto habían ganado fama en **R**oosevelt, pero él también era de los más problemáticos para los profesores, causaba daños a la propiedad escolar y era algo hiperactivo.

**S**e levantó del suelo y asomó su cabeza por la puerta mirando a todos lados, las salvajes ya se habían ido, salió tranquilamente caminando de puntitas con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón hasta que escuchó un grito proveniente del fondo del pasillo.

-¡**A**hí esta chicas, atrápenlo!-**S**eñaló con su dedo acusador una muchacha de baja estatura que llevaba el uniforme de porrista.

-¡**AAAAAAAYUUUUDAAAA**!-**G**ritó desesperado mientras todas las chicas se arrojaban sobre él, lo único que salía sobre esa multitud de chicas locas era su mano, lo estaban aplastando, pero otro grito femenino llegó del lado contrario.

**U**na muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color se acercó a la multitud. Vestía una falda café con una "V" color rojo en la esquina inferior derecha, la falda era muy

-¡**O**igan, en el gimnasio estan **L**eo y **R**aph!-**A**brió la entrada de la escuela por la que salieron todas las chicas disparadas al gimnasio, mientras se quedaba un rubio pisoteado en el suelo algo aturdido

-¿**E**stás bien chico?-**L**o ayudó a levantarse

-**S**-**S**i...¿**N**o vas a secuestrarme o algo no?

-**L**amento decepcionarte pero no soy parte de tu grupito de "fans"-**H**izo comillas con sus dedos mientras se alejaba de él con una pose despreocupada.

-**P**ues...gracias-**E**l chico se colocó la mano en la cabeza cabizbajo mientras sentía arder sus mejillas

-**N**o me lo agradezcas, solo quería entrar al aula de maestros y apartar a esas del camino-**S**e metió a un aula que decía "**A**ula de **M**aestros"

-**E**-**E**spera-Entró también **M**ikey cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-¿**Q**ue quieres ahora?-**P**reguntó ella con algo de molestia mientras abría un cajón en el escritorio del director de la escuela

-**P**ues...soy **M**ikey. ¿**C**omo te llamas?

-...**S**olo dime **K**ail-**C**ontestó sin interés y siguió buscando entre todos los cajones del escritorio documentos

-¿**Y** que es lo que buscas eh?

-**O**ye niño haces demasiadas preguntas-**S**onrió-"**M**aldita sea, ¿tenía que ser hoy?, no encuentro ese maldito papel, ¿y si lo ocultó en otro lado?"-pensó arrojando todos los papeles al suelo, al rubio le llamó la atención y sintió que ella ocultaba algo.-**U**n teléfono...busca un celular o algo, ayúdame tengo que encontrar eso antes de que la escuela termine, algo que diga...'**S**urvival **G**ame' (**J**uego de supervivencia)

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

**U**na pelirroja caminaba por los pasillos mientras chocaba constantemente con fans de un tal "**D**onatello"

-"**A**sh, no entiendo que le ven a ese chico"-**U**na muchacha la hizo caer poniéndole el pie obteniendo la risa y acaparando la atención de todos.-"**A**u"-**S**e raspó la rodilla causando que un líquido color carmín manchara un poco su ropa, quería llorar y tenía planeado salir corriendo, pero un muchacho abrió paso entre la multitud y se arrodilló a su altura.

-¿**E**stás bien?-**E**lla subió la mirada descubriendo a un atractivo muchacho de cabello castaño algo largo, ojos cafés tono chocolate y más alto que ella. **L**levaba puesta una playera color morado y encima de esta una bata de laboratorio blanca, unos pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos negros, parecía un científico, pero era lindo.-¿**H**ola?-**P**asó su mano de un lado a otro frente a la chica, ella salió de su trance y reaccionó

-¿**E**h?, **O**-**O**h si-**R**espondió ella. **E**l chico tendió su mano y la levantó, luego la atrajo hacia él rodeándola con su brazo, ella era algo bajita ya que le llegaba un poco más abajo del hombro.

-¿**Q**uién lo hizo?-Preguntó un furioso **D**onatello, ella aun no sabía su nombre y él miraba furioso a todas las muchachas hasta que un grupito empujó a una y esta cayó de rodillas al piso-¿**T**u hiciste que se cayera?-**M**iró con enojo a la chica, mientras la cara de **A**bril se ponía roja confundiéndose casi con un tomate maduro, por la cercanía que tenía con el chico de ojos cafés.-**P**or favor, pídele perdón a esta chica-**S**eñaló a **A**bril

-¡**L**-**L**o siento **D**onatello, juro que no volverá a pasar!-**G**ritó mientras hacía una reverencia hacia él y la plirroja

-**D**e acuerdo-**D**ijo el castaño ya más calmado-**V**en, vamos a la enfermería

-¿¡**A**y que haces!?-**C**argó a la chica al estilo princesa mientras esta se enrojecía de pies a cabeza, la multitud se abrió dejándolo pasar, las fans le mandaban miradas asesinas y ella solo les sacó la lengua con una sonrisa sin que **D**onnie viera y entró a una sala tipo farmacia donde buscó un botiquín de primeros auxilios y recostó a la joven en la camilla-"**E**spera un momento...¿**E**sa chica dijo **D**onatello?"-**S**u expresión cambió a una de molestia.}

-¿**C**omo te llamas eh?-Preguntó **D**onnie sacando unas cuentas vendas y limpiando la herida de **A**bril-**Y**o soy **D**onatello, pero _**tu**_ puedes llamarme **D**onnie-**L**e vendó la rodilla y con cuidado la colocó en el suelo.

-**S**-**S**oy **A**bril, **A**bril **O**'neil

-**E**ncantado-**L**e revolvió el cabello con afecto, y ambos sonrieron

-"**T**al vez no es tan malo ni engreído como yo pensaba"

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

**L**eo y** R**aph estaban escondidos como gallinas huyendo de las chicas que los perseguían, bajo las tribunas del gimnasio.

**L**eo llevaba una camisa abotonada manga larga con una corbata azul y un pantalón de mezclilla con zapatos negros. Tenía el cabello negro y unos ojos azules oscuro

**R**aph llevaba una camisa sin mangas color rojo, que dejaba marcado su abdomen, un pantalón de deporte negro con rayas blancas y unos tenis deportivos negros. Tenía el cabello negro igual que su hermano y unos ojos color verde tóxico, con una venda en la muñeca derecha, su "mano para hacer ejercicio"

-**S**algamos de aquí **B**obonardo, la estúpida clase se acabará en 2 minutos-**S**oltó un bufido y miró con rabia a su hermano mayor, sería el día más feliz de sus vidas ya que empezaban las vacaciones de verano cuya duración era un mes

-**C**reo que no hay moros en la costa-**C**on cuidado salieron del lugar para dirigirse a los pasillos y escapar...digo, salir de la escuela

**E**l timbre sonó en toda la escuela y todos los estudiantes salieron empujándose felizmente por la entrada para irse directos a sus casas.

**L**eo y **R**aph iban a salir pero la puerta se cerró automáticamente cubierta por otra puerta de metal, intentaron abrirla pero estaba sellado.

**D**onnie y **A**bril salieron de la enfermería y el castaño se acercó a sus hermanos con preocupación, entre los tres chocaban torpemente los hombros con la puerta para intentar derribarla, pero no lo lograron.

**E**n la sala de profesores **K**ail soltó todos los papeles que tenía, tomó a **M**ikey de la mano y corrió hacia la entrada topándose con otros 3 muchachos y una pelirroja.

**K**ail: ¿**E**sta cerrado?

**L**eo: ¿**Y** tu quién rayos eres?

-.:**A**tención estudiantes-**S**e escuchó una voz en los altavoces de la escuela-**P**or favor reúnanse en el gimnasio:.

**K**ail: **N**o puede ser-**S**usurró con nerviosismo mientras un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo

**D**onnie: ¿**Q**ue no puede ser?

**A**bril: ¿**Q**ue hacemos ahora?

**R**aph: ¡**Y**a habla de una buena vez!-**S**acudió de los hombros a la joven

-¡**C**állense, no dejan dormir en paz a la gente!-**S**alió de un salón un chico adormilado, con vestimentas oscuras y un paliacate en la cabeza, **C**asey **J**ones.

Kail: ...**B**axter...**S**tockman..

**-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

**B**ueno, aquí queda el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero y les haya gustado, las mayúsculas las puse negritas porque así me acostumbraron en la escuela x**D** en este fic va a haber principalmente **A**pritello y **L**eonarai, que son mis parejas favoritas, si se preguntan de que trata o tienen dudas se verá todo a medida de la historia, aunque creo que el summary explica todo .-.

**T**ory y yo la hicimos a través de mensajes ya que se le ocurrió esta idea, entonces la fuimos armando y este fue el resultado x**D **si se preguntan por **K**arai la pondré en el próximo capítulo, no tengo horario de actualización, por lo tanto esto sale en el momento más inesperado.

**A**quí no planeo hacer **M**ikey o **R**aph con **O**c, a menos que quieran ya que en mi opinión si no les han puesto pareja en la serie es por algo, eso es todo supongo.

¡**S**ayonara! ^^

**Daira-Sakamaki**


	2. 2: Sobrevivir

(**C**reo que las notas las pondré entre paréntesis para que no se confundan, antes de todo lo demás ¡Holis! :**D** gracias a todos los que le dan a follow y favoritos, y por los reviews que me dan ánimos para seguir, como dije esta historia será de romance con **A**pritello y **L**eonarai, pero también tendrá algunas partes con sangre, así que si no les gusta no lo lean.)

(**M**uchas gracias por todo y a todos los que comentaron :) y bueno ahora si, el fic.) (**E**n este capítulo voy a introducir a los villanos y explicar más o menos de que trata esta historia, puesto que todos son humanos y es un Universo Alterno)

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

**Capítulo 2: Sobrevivir.**

**L**os prisioneros se quedaron inmóviles al oir esa voz en el pasillo, no cabía duda que era de **B**axter **S**tockman, aunque solo la muchacha lo conocía, pues los demás ni siquiera sabían que hacían ahí, ella estaba enterada de todo y había echo hasta lo imposible para evitarlo...pero no lo consiguió.

-.:**R**epito-**E**xclamó la voz subiendo el tono-**T**odos los estudiantes preséntense al gimnasio ahora:.-

**C**asey: ¿**Q**ue pasa aquí?, ¿**Q**ue no las clases habían terminado?

**K**ail: **N**o creo que terminen para nosotros-**S**e volteó al lado contrario de los demás dirigiéndose hacia el gimnasio, poco a poco se alejó y todos la siguieron.

**A**l llegar ahí descubrieron que no eran los únicos, había un hombre...el director de la escuela **O**roku **S**aki, acompañado de una alumna que era su hija, **K**arai, tenía el cabello negro y ojos color miel, además de algunas perforaciones en la oreja, el hombre se veía mayor, el cabello había desaparecido y tenía una enorme cicatriz en el ojo y el rostro quemado. **P**or supuesto **L**eo dirigió la mirada a la muchacha, que lo miró desafiante, aunque debía admitir que era guapa, y mucho.

**O**tros 2 hombres que se veían algo aterradores, uno de ellos con piel morena, algo delgado y cabello rizado: Xever. **E**l otro tenía el cabello castaño, ojos azulados y un cuerpo bien ejercitado por lo que se marcaban sus músculos, además de un medallón dorado en el cuello.

**S**entado en las tribunas se encontraba un chico, de la edad de los jóvenes que portaba una playera roja, tenía el cabello y ojos negros y parecía divertirle la situación, su nombre era Timothy y a su lado el conserge, el cual debió limpiar pero se había quedado dormido sobre una de las bancas, lo apodaban "**V**ívora" por su flacucha figura.

**H**abía entre todas esas y más personas una muchacha de cabello corto color negro, ojos marrones y vestida al estilo "**P**unk" notablemente asustada mirando a todos lados evitando ver a las personas, era amiga de **A**bril, **I**rma **L**anginstein. **Y** un médico que no comprendía nada y se encargaba de atender la enfermería de la escuela, el **D**r. **V**ictor **F**alco.

**T**odos se miraban extrañados, hasta que los altavoces sonaron con esa voz que se reía a carcajadas, podía verlos desde algún lugar secreto, porque tenía cámaras de vigilancia en cada rincón de la escuela.

-.:**S**eguro se preguntan porque están todos ustedes aquí:.

**L**eo: Habla-Ordenó con autoridad

-.:**S**olo los más fuertes de ustedes sobrevivirán, prepárense:.-Se dejo de escuchar a esa persona irritante, mientras alrededor de todos aparecían múltiples armas en repisas, pistolas, cuchillos, estrellas ninja, solo esas 3, miraron sin comprender nada hasta que se abrió la puerta por detrás del gimnasio..

**A**parecieron varios sujetos vestidos de negro con espadas, al parecer eran ninjas-robots que corrían hacia todos, los estudiantes y adultos no tenían idea de que hacer, hasta que un grito femenino resonó.

**K**ail: ¡**N**o sean idiotas!-**T**omó una de las shurikens y con habilidad atinó a uno de los ninjas, corrió para protegerse, los demás rápidamente tomaron armas pero no se atrevían a atacar, a excepción de **R**aph claro.

**M**ikey solo permaneció asustado, con las manos temblorosas que portaban un cuchillo, aunque fueran robots el no tenía el suficiente valor para atacar a ninguno, solo atinó a llorar, mientras uno se aproximaba con una katana hacía él pero al tener los ojos cerrados el rubio ni siquiera lo notó.

**E**stuvo a punto de llegar a su rostro hasta que gracias a **D**ios, un cuchillo golpeó la shuriken que quedó finalmente clavada...en el conserge que había estado dormido, y cayó al suelo, con la sangre manchando su ropa y el suelo, y una enorme herida en el pecho.

-¿**E**stás bien?-**P**reguntó una chica de cabello castaño algo ondulado hasta la mitad de la espalda y hermosos ojos color verde pasto, no le importó el hombre al cual había herido, ya que ella se colocó en frente de Mikey antes de que la shuriken pudiera hacerle daño y con su cuchillo la envió en dirección al hombre al que apodaban "**V**ívora".

-¡-**A-AH**!-**M**ikey cayó al suelo sentado, el cuchillo que ella tenía en las manos le provocó un enorme susto, ella solo soltó una risita, y dejó caer el arma al suelo, mientras miraba a **M**ikey con una sonrisa.

-**T**ranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño-¿**C**omo es que ella podía sonreír así?, todos asustados fueron a ayudar al conserje mientras ella siguió hablando con el pecoso-**S**oy **M**arie-**L**o ayudó a levantarse-Deberías prestar más atención a tu alrededor muchacho-Sus ojos azules clavaron la mirada en los verdes de ella, era bonita...muy bonita.

**A**bril solo pudo aguantar las lágrimas y sin desmayarse abrazó a **D**onnie, el pobre hombre de la limpieza se estaba desangrando, **B**radford y **X**ever iba a llevarlo a la enfermería, pero la voz de **B**áxter los detuvo.

-.:**A**h, ah-Negó con felicidad-**J**ajaja, les recomendaría que no se acercaran a él...si no quieren morir ustedes también.:-**E**l tono que usó daba escalofríos.

**E**n momentos vieron como el suelo del lugar empezó a encenderse, fuego...y el cuerpo aún con vida era quemado, con los gritos ensordecedores de Vívora.

1 menos...ahora solo había 14 personas en el juego.

-.:**S**e los explicaré-Habló **B**axter-**H**ay pocas oportunidades y solo 6 de ustedes lograrán salir, para ello lo que deben hacer es...pelear por si vida, muchos de ustedes morirán, quiénes logren salir se graduarán y después de eso todo volverá a la normalidad...o casi todo jajaja.:-**S**e dejaron de escuchar risas y todos se miraron en silencio.

**L**eo: ¿**A**caso dijo...luchar por nuestras vidas?

**R**aph: **E**ste tipo esta mal de la cabeza, yo me largo de aquí-**S**e fue directo a la salida del gimnasio pero esta se cerró por una enorme puerta de metal-¡¿**Q**ue rayos?!-**L**e dio puñetazos y patadas hasta que su mano terminó rojiza

-.:**O**lvidé mencionar que no hay salida, pueden intentar lo que quieran, jamás conseguirán salir.:-**D**ijo con seriedad-**A**hora vayan a sus habitaciones, las llaves están en la oficina principal, encontrarán muchas "herramientas" en el sótano.:-

**P**or así decirlo, **R**oosevelt era una especie de internado, en el que los estudiantes se quedaban todo el año en la escuela, incluso contaban con habitaciones, y solo se les permitía salir para visitar a sus familiares en fechas especiales como: **V**acaciones de verano y **N**avidad.

**E**ntraron a la oficina, y cada quién tomó una llave con su respectivo nombre, se dirigieron al gimnasio aun confusos, donde ahora no estaba el cuerpo de vívora, sino estantes con armas.

**L**eo tomó dos katanas, **R**aph unos sais, **M**ikey unos nunchakus, **A**bril un **T**essen, **D**onnie un **B**ó, **K**arai una pequeña **K**atana, **D**estructor una navaja algo grande, **C**hris un arco con flechas, **X**ever navajas callejeras, **K**ail un pequeño cuchillo, y **M**arie tomó un cuchillo de cocina un poco más grande, **C**asey ya tenía un bate, mientras los demás no tomaron nada, en especial **I**rma porque se desmayó.

**M**arie: ¿**A**caso esto iba a ser de vívora?-**T**omó una pistola ya con varias balas dentro y sonrió-**C**reo que me lo quedaré-**L**a guardó en un bolsillo de su uniforme

**L**eo: ¿**C**omo para que la necesitas?

**M**arie: **S**olo por protección, si es que acaso algo pasa

**R**aph: ¿**Y** según tu que podría pasar?

**M**arie: ¿**A**caso no han visto el reglamento de la habitación?-**T**odos excepto **K**ail negaron, ya que la otra chica si lo había visto.

**A**bril: ¿**D**e que se trata esto?

**K**ail: **C**uando vean el reglamento lo sabrán

**M**ikey: **E**sto esta rarito

**K**arai: **Y** lo dice el chico más normal de la escuela-**B**romeó

**S**aki: **E**stá anocheciendo, deberíamos dormir-**S**onó como todo un padre protector con su hija, él y **K**arai se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, más bien el a la oficina puesto que era el director del internado.

**C**asey: **N**os vemos después pelirroja...y **K**ail-Le guiñó el ojo a esta última que soltó un bufido y lo ignoró

**I**rma: ¡**A**-**A**bril!-**A**brazó a su amiga casi sacándole el aire

**F**alco: **M**uchachos deberían descansar-**E**l hombre entró a la enfermería

**T**imothy: **O**igan viejos...tiene razón

**T**odos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, Leo por alguna razón no pudo olvidar el rostro de **K**arai, cerró la puerta dispuesto a dormirse hasta que vio una hoja de papel en ésta, con varias reglas escritas.

_1.-No se permite salir por las noches_

_2.-Cada jugador solo puede matar a dos personas_

_3.-Se obedecerán las órdenes y los horarios _

_4.-Las "Rondas de supervivencia" deben cumplirse cada 7 días_

_5.-No se pueden matar a 3 personas o más_

_6.-El jugador que haga trampa será asesinado_

_7.-No puede haber más de 2 personas en una habitación_

_8.-Jugador que no respete el reglamento será "castigado"_

¿**M**atar?

Si, el juego consistía en eso.

**C**ada 7 días habría rondas de supervivencia como la del día, donde uno de los integrantes falleció, los restantes tendrían que competir entre ellos, los demás días tendrían que...matar, o protegerse de que alguien lo intentara.

**S**olo 6 de ellos podrían salir...vivos, y graduarse, pero para ello primero tenían que vivir, no era un simple juego, era un caos que los obligaría a mantenerse con vida.

**S**in comprender **L**eo fue a domir sin preocupaciones, la puerta se cerró con seguro automáticamente, cerró sus ojos sin saber lo que le esperaría al siguiente día.

**Q**ue la pesadilla comience...

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO-**

(**B**ueno, creo que entienden de que trata este fic, así es u.u solo pueden salir 6 personas con vida, y tienen que matarse entre todos x**D**, como nadie había echo un fic así decidí hacer uno, ya se verá más adelante, ya murió la primera victima "vívora" espero les haya gustado)

(**G**racias a **Marie-Jane05** por dejarme usar a su **O**c: **M**arie, el cual salió en este capítulo, dentro de poco pienso hacer otra historia, en la que aparecerá lovemikey23, en fin, creo que es todo.)

¡**S**ayonara! ^^

**Daira-Sakamaki**


	3. 3: Sangrienta psicópata

**Hola a todos :) me alegra que les esté gustando la historia, aunque tenga algo de sangre o.O pero ya verán como se desarrollan las cosas, estoy en un dilema.**

**Soy Capril y Apritello wtf?! (SPOILER) en el último episodio de la segunda temporada el se porta muy lindo con Abril, y cuando Donnie intenta decirle sus sentimientos ella lo estaba vendando, dijo algo así como "Hay una segunda invasión y...necesito decirte lo que siento" entonces ella le aprieta la venda y hace como que no escuchó nada, y lo ignoró.**

**En pocas palabras ella ya sabe que Donnie esta enamorado de ella, casi, y también Timothy, así que llegué a la conclusión de que los de Nick están haciéndole un Harem :/ Timothy, Casey, Donnie x Abril, además hay fans de las otras parejas con ella, digo, está bonita pero no es para tanto. No apoyo para nada el Aprilangelo, Lapril, Raphril u.u (FIN DE SPOILER)**

**Dejaré las mayúsculas ya que me es más fácil escribir sin ellas xD**

**Muchas gracias a Victoria-Howlett23 por darme la bienvenida y su apoyo :) y no he visto los Juegos del Hambre xD ahora ¡El capítulo!...que es algo corto.**

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**Capítulo 3: Sangrienta psicópata.**

Leo despertó un poco más tarde que los demás, todos se hallaban en el comedor discutiendo hasta que vieron al de ojos azules llegar.

Mikey: ¿Encontraron alguna manera de salir?-Se sentó en una silla

Marie: Todo esta cerrado y con mucha seguridad, pero a pesar de eso intentaré mantener la calma-El pecoso se extraño. ¿Que significaba "Mantener la calma"?

Timothy: Viejos...esto me está asustando-Se notaba preocupación

Irma: ¡Moriremos...Todos moriremos!-Puso las manos en su cabeza para después desmayarse.

-.:Buenos días:.-La voz tenebrosa de Baxter les puso la piel de gallina-.:Al parecer quieren salir amigos míos, para eso ya saben lo que deben hacer:.

Leo: Estás loco si crees que vamos a hacer eso, es estúpido

-.:Tranquilo Leonardo:.-Sabía los nombres de todos-.:Muy pronto alguno perderá la calma...y se verá obligado a seguir el juego:.

Raph: Que idiotez es esta

Marie: Pues, de cierto modo tienes razón, pero no pueden acercarse a Mikey-Sonrió de lado-Están advertidos-Les guiñó un ojo

Abril: ¿Y eso por que?

Marie: Solo eso les diré-Volvió a sonreír con inocencia

Kail: Al parecer debemos seguir las reglas, los más fuertes llegaremos al final-Se cruzó de brazos con orgullo

Raph: ¿No piensan en hacer eso o si?-Kail asintió-Todos estan locos aquí

Casey: Oigan podemos resolverlo, que nadie intente nada hasta que el tipo se canse

-.:Lamento decepcionarte Jones, pero si uno de ustedes no actúa pronto yo lo haré:.

Kail: Ya oyeron-Dijo con seriedad la ojimiel-Entonces actuaré yo-Sonrió

Leo: ¿De que rayos hablas?

Antes de siquiera mirarla la chica ya se había lanzado sobre el Dr. Falco, con un pequeño cuchillo que le clavó en el cuello, la sangre goteaba y manchaba sus manos y la bata blanca que tenía puesta el hombre, movió el cuchillo hacia arriba atravesándole la garganta, y oyéndose el sonido de como se cortaba su carne, alrededor estaba formado un charco de sangre, y una sonriente Kail que sacó el cuchillo sin cuidado dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida, que se fue calcinando por el fuego que instantaneamente se encendía en el suelo.

Todos se quedaron petrificados, excepto Marie que cruzó los brazos sonriendo.

Marie: Nada mal novata, pero te hace falta más práctica-Sonrió con inocencia-¿Mikey que te pasa?

Mikey: ¡E-Ella esta loca!-Cayó sentado al suelo con los ojos abiertos todo lo que podía y asustado al extremo.

¿Como es que Kailo podía mantenerse tan calmada?, seguían mirando como poco a poco el cuerpo se deshacía hasta quedar echo cenizas, definitivamente la chica estaba loca, guardó el cuchillo en una banda bajo su falda escolar y se alejó de los demás con calma.

Raph: ¡¿Que pretendes?!-La tomó del cuello de la blusa y la estampó contra la pared, llevándose Kail un fuerte golpe en la espalda.-¡¿Que es lo que sabes?!

Irma: ¡Nos va a matar a todos!-Se desmayó

Timothy se alejó corriendo por miedo a la muchacha y Karai se mantenía indiferente a la situación.

Kail: Jaja-Soltó una risita-Que inocentes-Miró los ojos verdes tóxico de Raph-He participado varias veces en este tipo de "juegos" de Baxter-El chico la soltó-¿Y sabes que?, he ganado todos y cada uno de ellos, así que es mejor no acercarte a mi-Le sonrió-Creeme que este tipo habla en serio con lo de matar, y cuando queden los 6 ganadores...al ,último que hayan matado quizá viva, pero eso depende de la desición de Baxter

Donnie: ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Kail: Lo descubrirás por tu cuenta-Fue a lavarse las manos en la cocina, Marie la siguió con inocencia.

Marie: ¿Has jugado varias veces?

Kail: Unas 5 más o menos, pero la competencia siempre era demasiado fácil...un momento. ¿Por que tan calmada?

Marie: Porque este juego será pan comido-Kail la miró con sorpresa-Ojalá nos llevemos bien-Le extendió la mano

Kail: Eso tenlo por seguro-Estrecharon sus manos.

Mikey se acercó a Abril e Irma, intentando reanimar a la de lentes, esa chica se desmayaba por cualquier cosa, ya fuera un cuchillo, un alfiler o un calcetín.

Irma: Mi cabeza-Despertó topándose con la cara preocupada de un rubio, bastante atractivo y su amiga de ojos azules-¡¿Eh?!...¡¿Y Kail?!

Kail: ¿Acaso me extrañaste?-Se puso detrás de Irma-Boo-Bromeó intentando asustarla, por la sorpresa se volvió a desmayar cayendo en los brazos de Mikey.

Desde la cocina la sonrisa incente de Marie cambió por un aura negra y una mirada psicópata, rasgando la pared donde estaba apoyada y apretando los dientes, por la cercanía entre Mikey y la azabache.

Kail: Ten cuidado Mikey, creo que deberías soltarla-Se alejó con rumbo a la mesa del comedor, donde se sentó en una silla con las manos detrás de la cabeza y subiendo los pies a la mesa, en una pose despreocupada.

Karai: ¿Y que hay con Baxter?-Le preguntó a Kail sentándose al lado en otra silla-¿De que se trata esto?-Formó puños con sus manos y golpeó la mesa

Leo: Señorita, cálmese-Colocó sus manos en los hombros de Karai, no quería armar un alboroto aparte de otra muerte, se estaban acostumbrando, ya no era una sino 2 personas que fueron asesinadas...una por Kail, y otra por Marie.

Destructor se retiró a su oficina, mientras Timothy hablaba con Casey, Marie se acercó a Mikey colocándole una mano en el hombro.

Marie: ¿Que sucede?-Se sentó al lado de él, estaba en una parte más alejada, recargado sobre la pared con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas

Mikey: ¿Como es que estas tan tranquila?, es obvio que...¡Voy a morir!-Soltó con pánico

Marie: No creo que eso pase-Sonrió-Yo te protegeré-Recostó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, ambos con la cara levemente rojiza.

¿Protegerlo?, si, la verdad ella poseía un mejor sentido que Mikey para estas cosas, sería una ventaja tenerla de su lado y no como su enemiga, así que el chico hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Le apartó el fleco y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, lo que significaba que aceptaba su ayuda, ella sonriente se aferró a su brazo y bajó la mirada, cambiando esa mueca inocente por una sonrisa diabólica.

Por lo menos no había estado tan mal, ganó una aliada y eso era un buen progreso, pero no sabía que Kail y también Marie ocultaban dos oscuros secretos, la más inocente puede cambiar, por una faceta que asustaría a cualquiera.

El siguiente día debía estar preparado, porque no se imaginarían lo que sucedería por la mañana.

**-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-**

**Stop! hasta aquí lo dejaré -3- bueno, es mi hora de confesar, creo o.o**

**En realidad no tengo 13 años, sino 11 xD y ustedes dirán ¡¿Esta loca tiene 11 años?! si, aunque en Octubre 22 cumpliré 12, pero desde hace tiempo veo muchos animes gore, como Mirai Nikki, Another, Deadman Wonderland, me encantan las cosas sangrientas, mucha gente me dice que no vea eso, pero no me puedo resistir, tengo una afición, y siempre quise escribir algo así, el romance no se me da muy bien pero haré el intento por poner un poco en el siguiente capítulo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, follows y favoritos.**

**¡Sayonara! ^^**

**Daira-Sakamaki**


	4. Sangre caída

**Hola a todos :) muchas gracias por sus comentarios que animan a seguir -3- me alegra que les guste como va la historia ^_^ hago mi esfuerzo por escribir ya que me gusta mucho.**

**Starkiller comprendo tu dolor, malvada Abril que no dejó que Donnie le dijera sus sentimientos, quisiera matarla 7n7 y también al maldito Casey, pero da lo mismo con quién se quede (más vale que sea Donnie)**

**lovemikey23 me encantó tu idea jeje Marie es yandere xD ¿Has visto animes?**

**Lucy79 eh... o.O no lo he visto, solo vi una lista de animes gore, el que no me gustó fue Elfen Lied, le faltaba más efecto en la sangre xD eres mayor que yo, ahora siento que soy la más pequeña de las escritoras :n: que triste es mi vida xD**

**Victoria-Howlett23 tienes razón xD el pobre morirá o.O e Irma muahaha**

**Marie-Jane05 ¬3¬ Tu si eres bien yandere xD por ahí alguien me lo contó eue cofcofTory-Hcofcof xD dicen que te llaman "Marie Palos Locos" o.O**

**Pues respondí lo que tenía que ser respondido :) gracias a todos, en fin ahora...¡El capítulo! (Por cierto descubrí como poner las rayas esas xD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Sangre caída.<strong>

Todos habían dormido bien, pero faltaba alguien...¿Timothy?...por alguna extraña razón no había salido de su habitación.

Mikey: ¿Oigan han visto al chico raro?-Posó sus manos detrás de su cabeza

Marie: Buenos días-Saludó con ternura yendo a la cocina con algo oculto en la manga de su suéter.

Leo: Está tardando bastante, iré a buscarlo

Karai: Voy contigo, me da curiosidad ver a ese chico miedoso-Se fue caminando al lado de Leo

Raph: ¿Que rayos haces?, ¡Deja mi desayuno!

Kail: Yo puedo comer lo que yo quiera

Raph: Es mi plato-Estaba dispuesto a quitarle la comida cuando ella de quién sabe donde sacó un pequeño cuchillo

Kail: Escucha, para mi sería muy fácil matar a todos aquí, pero quiero ver quiénes son los más fuertes, así que aléjate de mi-Ella se alejó

Raph: Pero...era mi desayuno

Mikey: Iré a buscar cereal-Se dirigió a la cocina

Se topó con la castaña de ojos verdes limpiando un cuchillo algo grande con una enorme sonrisa, lo cual lo asustó, ella volteó a verlo con ternura.

Marie: Hola Mikey-Iba a abrazarlo, cuando el chico se alejó-¿Que pasa?

Mikey: ¿Q-Quieres matarme?

Marie: Haha, no, de echo...es para ti-Le dio el cuchillo-Úsalo cuando lo necesites, no importa si son tus hermanos, te darán la espalda e intentarán matarte, en cambió yo...estaré contigo hasta el fin-Se recargó en el pecho del rubio, que puso el cuchillo en el almacén sin que ella se diera cuenta, para después abrazarla.-¿Que...haces?-Ahora era ella quién estaba nerviosa

Mikey: Te quiero...-Le besó tiernamente el cabello, aspirando el aroma a dulces de la chica, ella solo tenía la cara completamente enrojecida y sus mejillas calientes.

Kail: Wow, perdonen por interrumpir parejita, pero hay algo que deben saber, vengan conmigo-La siguieron hasta donde era la habitación de Timothy...si, era.-Miren esto-Abrió la puerta del cuarto, dejando ver todo completamente desordenado y algunas cosas manchadas de sangre.-"Quién haya echo esto...podría vencerme"

Marie: ¿Y Tim?-El notable apodo hizo que Mikey la mirara confundido, cuando tuvo un pequeño enojo, ¿Tim?, ¿Acaso a ella le agradaba?, ¿Por que le ponía un apodo?

Mikey: Si...eso, pero alto..¿Estan diciendo que el esta-?

Leo: Muert..o

Kail: La cuestión aquí es...¿Quién lo hizo?, miren estas marcas-Parecía haber rasguños en la pared, como si Timothy se hubiese aferrado ahí, las cortinas rotas, la mesa de noche manchada, la alfombra rota y rasgada, incluso marcas de algún arma en la pared.

Saki: Karai, no veas esto-Le cubrió los ojos a su hija, y se la llevó junto con otras personas

Irma: Moriremos...¡Todos!-Se desmayó...otra vez

Abril: ¿Que tipo de arma es esta?-Posó sus dedos sobre las marcas en la pared

Casey: ¿Alguien más se dio cuenta de los vidrios?-

El cuarto en si, era un verdadero desastre porque parecía que hubiesen roto una ventana, la madera rasgada por las uñas que quizá pertenecían a Timothy, pero ¿Donde estaba él?

Abril: Oi..gan-Tomó con fuerza la perilla de un baño en la habitación, al parecer estaba atascada, Casey la ayudó y lograron abrirla, la chica soltó un grito lleno de lágrimas y cayó al suelo de rodillas-¡Chicos!-Gritó llorando y con algunas ganas de vomitar.

Leo: ¿Que sucede..?

El cadáver fue encontrado, con un vidrio clavado en el cuello y un cuchillo en el abdomen, la sangre aún salía de su cuerpo sin vida, mientras se veían algunas partes de la garganta y piel viscosa ensangrentada, los ojos desorbitados y recargado en la pared.

Abril había caído de rodillas en el charco de sangre manchando sus manos y sus rodillas, se desmayó por haber visto la escena.

Dr. Falco: ¿Quién entró aquí por la noche?

-.:Es contra las reglas salir por la noche y entrar a la habitación de otra persona, si no responden ahora, me veré forzado a ver las cámaras de vigilancia, cuando descubra quién lo hizo será descalificado, y ya saben a que se refiere eso:.-Soltó una risotada

Casey: ¿Que pasa si nadie confiesa?

-.:Muy sencillo, todos los integrantes en el juego serán "sacrificados" así que mejor busquen al culpable, tienen 24 horas:.

Todos se tensaron, ¿Si no encontraban al culpable ellos morirían?...Baxter necesitaba un tornillo, algo no andaba bien.

Marie: Olvidemos este asunto, tarde o temprano se descubrirá solo-Le sonrió a Mikey

Kail: Esto es una estupidez, no puede matarnos a todos solo porque un cobarde no quiere dar la cara

Raph: Pues no fui yo

Leo: Por favor...Marie...dime que tu no lo hiciste

Marie: No fui yo, ¿Acaso no confías en mi...Leonardo?-Sonrió

Donnie: "Bien, veamos, el culpable salió por la noche, pudo abrir al puerta con facilidad y en silencio, lo que significa que...quizás haya tenido experiencia en, esto, una pista, algún detalle"

Karai: ¡Hablen de una maldita vez!

Casey: Cálmate niña-macho, esto es un asunto importante, además Abril esta inconsciente

Mikey: Tendremos que buscar pistas

Pasaron unas cuantas horas buscando, hasta que Raph encontró algo al lado del cuchillo clavado en el abdomen de Timothy.

Raph: ¿Que es esto?

Un pedazo de tela ensangrentado, definitivamente era de la blusa o vestido de alguna chica.

-.:Bien, ya que por lo visto nadie está poniendo de su parte les tengo una nueva noticia: Ya no serán 6 los sobrevivientes...solo serán 4, si no quieren que lo reduzca más les vale descubrir al asesino:.

Kail: ¡No es justo!

Marie: ¿Asustada de que alguien pueda ganarte?

¿Quién había sido el culpable?, si no lo encontraban pronto ellos mismos pagarían las consecuencias.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop! aquí queda jeje. Perdón si me trdé es que la escuela estaba difícil y tuvimos examenes -.-<strong>

**¿Quién creen que es la culpable? OvO**

**¡Sayonara! ^^ **

**Daira-Sakamaki.**


	5. La culpable

**¡Holis! a todos, muchas gracias a sus comentarios que me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, perdonen la tardanza, la escuela es...ya saben**

****Algo más, muchas gracias Bad Girl por felicitarme en mi cumple de 12(Si tienes cuenta aquí te puedo envíar un mensaje por si no sabes como subir historias) y a todos los demás ^^ ya no soy tan chiquita xD ¡Vivan los cumpleaños!****

****Algunos creían que fue Kail, otros decían que fue Mary, pero ninguno acertó e_e es quién menos sospechaban. Cuando lean entenderán. Por cierto...Aquí hay Capril y Apritello :3****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: La culpable.<strong>

No era justo.

Tenían que descubrir pronto a la culpable, si no querían morir ellos, de pronto la habitación se llenó de un humo, que los hizo desmayarse.

Abrieron los ojos, encontrándose en un cuarto diferente, sin ningún objeto más que sillas a las que todos estaban encadenados, Leo intentó zafarse pero recibió una descarga.

Leo: ¡¿Que rayos?!...¡¿Todos estan bien?!-Preguntó mirando a todos lados buscando a sus hermanos.

Kail: Nn...¡BAXTER!, ¡Deja que los que somos inocentes salgamos de aquí!-Intentó patalear, pero tanto las muñecas como los tobillos de todo estaban encadenados.

-.:Pequeña Kail, se que quieres ganar como las otras veces, es por eso que te escogí:.-

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Ella solo bajó la mirada chasqueando la lengua.

Raph: ¡Nos liaste con una asesina psicópata, es una estupidez que ganemos, es más que obvio que quieres que nos mate!

-.:Raphael, creeme que aquí hay todo tipo de personas, ten cuidado en quién confías, Kail y tu podrían llevarse bien, pero...¿Que me dices Donatello?:.-Las miradas se posaron en el chico de cabello castaño.

Donnie: ¿Eh?, ¿Yo?

-.:¿Quieren volver a ver a sus familias no?:.-Frente a la silla de cada uno aparecieron unas pequeñas pantallas, Abril abrió los ojos como platos, observando el video, robots destrozando su casa, los muebles tirados y...sangre en el suelo, se agitó su respiración por un momento.

Leonardo observó su casa a oscuras, pero luego se escuchó un grito que le heló la sangre, era de su padre, sus hermanos vieron lo mismo, quedándose en shock.

A Karai no le importó nada, solo estaban destruyendo su casa, y después de todo, su padre estaba con ella.

Irma se desmayó antes de ver algo, Casey contempló como los robots y secuaces de Baxter capturaban a su pequeña hermana, y esta gritaba pidiendo ayuda.

Kail estaba sola desde hace tiempo, ya que su padre la maltrataba, por eso huyó de su casa, sabía perfectamente que el tipo al que antes llamaba "padre" estaría tranquilo en us mansión lujosa sin preocuparse por ella, era una buena familia, pero no soportó la situación, así que si ahora lo secuestraban era suficiente satisfacción para ella.

Marie observó su casa, con los vidrios echos pedazos y todo desastroso, su hermano y sus padres vivían ahí, pero no se notaba preocupada, quizá por el echo de que ya había participado anteriormente.

Los demás presentes también quedaron en shock, no podían sacar esos videos de sus cabezas.

-.:¿Les cuento un pequeño secreto?, me he aburrido de lo mismo, en rondas anteriores si matabas a una persona dejábamos tranquila a tu familia, pero lo cambiaré por esta vez:.-Todos abrieron los ojos como platos-.:Si quieren volver a ver a sus familiares, deberán ganar:.

Abril: Bas...tardo-Bajó la mirada, las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos mojando sus shorts-¡Bastardo!, ¡Bastardo!, ¡BASTARDO!, ¡MALDITO!-Nade supo como, pero rompió las cadenas, y sacó de una de sus botas un pequeño pero muy afilado cuchillo, con el que de un solo golpe abrió la puerta del lugar que los mantenía encerrados.

Donnie: ¡¿Que haces Abril?!

La chica sonrió aún llorando, clavando el cuchillo en los controles, provocando que todos fueran liberados, y cayó de rodillas, sudando un poco y respirando de manera agitada.

Donnie: ¡¿Estás bien?!-La tomó por los hombros

Casey: ¡Pelirroja!-Empujó a Donnie que cayó al suelo apoyándose en sus codos, el genio iba a reclamarle cuando las voces de todos fueron calladas.

Abril: Ja...jajaja...¿Querías una confesión Baxter?, ¡Yo lo maté!-Todos la miraron sorprendidos-¡Lo mate, y no pienso rendirme en esto, tengo que ver a mi familia!-Volvió a llorar-¡No me importa lo que tenga que hacer!

-.:Buena chica...fuiste muy inteligente al dañar las cámaras de seguridad, pero sabía que tarde o temprano lo admitirías...todos los demás pueden retirarse, esta chica debe morir por romper las reglas:.-Abril abrió sus ojos como platos, mientras las lágrimas no paraban.

Casey: ¡No le toques ni un pelo!-

-.:5, 4..:.-Empezó la cuenta regresiva.

Casey: ¡No te atrevas!-Abrazó a Abril por el cuello, los demás se movieron hacia las paredes del cuarto, este empezaba a temblar, Abril solo permaneció con el rostro sin expresión-¡Reacciona!, ¡Pelirroja, camina!-La sacudió de los hombros.

Mikey y Raph tomaron a Donnie de los brazos y se pusieron pegando sus espaldas contra la pared, el chico hacía lo posible por soltarse.

-.:3...2:-

Donnie: ¡No te atrevas!

Raph: ¡Casey quítate de ahí!

-...1:.-La cuenta llegó a su fin.

El suelo empezó a temblar aún más fuerte, el centro de la habitación empezó a desintegrarse, cayendo hacia abajo, pero algo llamó la atención de todos, bajo de la habitación que se caía a pedazos cada vez más, yacía un enorme contenedor, de unos 5 metros de profundidad, lleno con un líquido espeso, color carmín.

-.:Allí se encuentra la sangre de las personas que han fallado y desobedecido las reglas...adiós Abril O'neil:.

Casey junto con la chica cayeron dentro, manchándose su piel con el líquido, ambos cayeron en lo más profundo, él seguía aferrado a ella, pero la chica no aguantaría tanto tiempo.

Donnie: ¡SUÉLTENME!-Rogaba Donnie, la chica a la cula haía conocido hace poco y había cautivado sus ojos podría estar ahogándose.

Pasaron 3 minutos.

Abril empezó a perder la conciencia y dejar de flotar en el líquido, Casey intentó nadar hacia arriba, pero el peso de ambos era demasiado para él. Al chico también se le acababa el aire, tomó a la chica de la cintura y la apegó a él, tratando de localizar su rostro, pues la sangre era oscura y espesa.

Con sus últimas energías, juntó sus labios impactandolos con los de la muchacha, y le dio el último aliento que tenía, para después soltarla, ella empezó a elevarse, pero el chico perdió la conciencia, llegando al límite de aguante, se hundió hasta el fondo.

Casey se había sacrificado...por ella.

¿La razón?, la quería, y creyó que la chica merecía una oportunidad de vivir más que él, solo eso.

Abril recuperó la conciencia sacando sus manos entre el rojo carmesí que la rodeaba, Donnie le dio a Raph un codazo en el estómago, y corrió en su ayuda, sacándola mientras esta tosía, rodeó el cuello de Donnie con sus brazos, llorando porque habia estado asustada y encima había perdido al chico que empezó a agradarle.

-.:Ahora tienes a 2 personas muertas en tu conciencia...si rompes una regla más no creas que alguien va a salvarte...hahaha, ya no podrás defenderte:.

Casey lo dio todo por ella, la chica no iba a dejar que todo fuera en vano.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop! '0' Casey es un héroe, la verdad creo que si tiene cariño por Abril pero soy Capritello xD apoyo ese triángulo amoroso, le da suspenso a TMNT y hace que las chicas veamos aún más la serie para saber con quién se quedará, ¿Se esperaban que ella fuera la asesina? o.O<strong>

**Daira-Sakamaki**


	6. Recuerdos

**Hola ya volví ^^ arigatou por sus comentarios, me animan muho a seguir escribiendo.**

**Bad Girl, en el siguiente capítulo pondré como registrarte y en mi perfil te dejaré un lynk donde explican como publicar una historia ^^.**

**andyhamato99 muchas gracias por leer :) espero te guste el capítulo.**

**Creo...que todos pensaron que Abril estaba loca xD pero ya verán, hay razones para todo eso, traté de hacerlo un poquito largo esta vez.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Recuerdos.<strong>

Abril apretó los dientes y formó puños con sus manos, varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, limpiando la sangre en la que antes se había hundido, Casey no estaba...y no volvería nunca más.

Kail: ...Maldito-Susurró-Y tu...¡Estuvieron a punto de matarnos a todos por tu sucio secretito!-Le gritó a la pelirroja, que estaba llorando abrazada a Donnie

Abril: Per...dón-Decía entre sollozos-No quería...que le siguieran haciendo más daño a mi familia

Marie: ¿Ibas a solucionarlo matando a Timothy?...Tienes que acabar con casi todos aquí, solo aí volverás a ver a tu familia...-Cruzó los brazos-El que Casey se haya sacrificado por ti quiere decir que llevas un muerto en tu conciencia

Abril: ¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso?

Marie: Que cada uno de nosotros solo puede matar a dos, yo ya lo hice, si mato a alguien más me quemarán viva o algo así-Sonrió-Pero...¿Les cuento un pequeño secreto?

Abril tragó saliva y abrió los ojos como platos ante la confesión de la chica.

Marie: He jugado más veces que todos ustedes juntos...y siempre he ganado-Se giró a Mikey, quién tenía una mueca de horror, caminó hacia el rubio, pero este se escondió detrás de Leonardo.-Tranquilo Mikey...¿No recuerdas?...yo te protegeré

-.:Abril, ya que sigues viva...no hagas estupideces como esconderte, así no es divertido hahaha:.-

Mientras todos discutía y echaban culpas a la pelirroja, Falco sacaba de su bata de laboratorio un objeto.

Un dardo envenenado.

Abril: Por favor ya déjenme en paz, yo no...¡Leo, cuidado!

Para cuando volteó Leonardo empujó a Mikey el suelo para que no le pasara nada y antes de que el dardo se clavara en el líder, alguien interfirió.

Karai: ¡Muérete!-Le torció la muñeca a Falco, poniendo el dardo en su contra y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, lo clavó en su cuello.

El tipo poco a poco fue respirando agitadamente, su rostro se estaba volviendo violeta, los dedos de sus manos se retorcían solos y sus ojos se desorbitaban, mientras del objeto caía una especie de polvo blanco manchado de sangre, se escuchaban las palabras sin sentido de Falco, que solo hacía quejas por el dolor, hasta que finalmente su cuerpo dejó de moverse y se paralizó.

Leo: ¡¿Estás bien?!-La tomó de los hombros

Karai: Si...es la primera vez que hago esto, ¿Y tu?

Leo: Igual...gracias

Las muertes en ese lugar se estaban haciendo muy normales.

-.:Les tengo una sorpresa~ ya que por lo visto están acabando muy rápido con sus amigos:.

Xever: ¡¿Que planeas imbécil?!-Alzó el puño

Chris: No puede salir nada bueno, hay que estar alertas.

Todos se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-.:Mis queridos estudiantes, cambio el juego-Su voz sonó escalofriante y seria-Habrá solo un ganador...quién sobreviva conseguirá la victoria, y podrá salir de la escuela, graduándose, quizá haya una pequeña sopresa Nfu~:.

Marie: Solo...uno-Repitió con lentitud sin mirar un punto fijo en el suelo-¡Entonces será Mikey!-Les adivirtió a todos-Yo me encargaré de eso

El rubio se sorprendió ante las palabras de la chica, esta se abrazó a él, pues a Mikey se le había quitado el miedo...un poco, con lentitud el chico le correspondió l abrazo, pero los hermanos de él sintieron cierta desconfianza, acompañada de otra sensación por salir.

-.:Mis queridos colegas masculinos...hay pocas chicas aquí, porque las mujeres pueden ser adorables, pero tambie´n temibles cuando se lo proponen-Soltó uan carcajada-Hora de la "Ronda de supervivencia"...esta vez será por equipos, veamos quién será asesinado esta vez:.

Xever: O-Oigan...

Saki: No respires Karai...-Abrazó a su hija, quitándose su chaqueta y colocándosela a ella en la cara

Leo: *Cof* *Cof*-¿Que...?

Raph: ¡¿Que demonios es esto?! *Cof* *Cof*

Cayeron inconscientes.

* * *

><p>-Mi...cabeza-Despertó Mikey recostado en el suelo de un aula...al voltear la mirada...<p>

-Hola, jajaja-Rió suavemente Kail, con un cuchillo pequeño en la mano

-¡¿Ibas a matarme?!

-Sería muy cobarde por mi parte...no quiero hacerlo sin que te defiendas.

De pronto oyeron los altavoces que estaban por toda la escuela.

-.:Esta Ronde será en parejas, peleen por su vida, porque hay varias sorpresitas en cada rincón de la escuela, estén alertas:.

-¿Kail tu eres mi pareja?-Preguntó extrañado.

-¿Querías a Marie para protegerte?-Sonrió-Pues si te matan no me importará chico, no dejes que una niña te proteja, ¿Acaso no eres hombre?

-¡No!, ¡Soy mitad gallina!

-Ahj, olvídalo, en el suelo esta tu arma, te dejé lo más fácil.

-¿Unos...nunchakus?

-También tenemos shurikens y kunais, Baxter fue más generoso, andando-Salió del aula armada con su mini-cuchillo

-¡Espera Kail!-Mikey la siguió de cerca.

* * *

><p>-De todas las personas de la escuela...tenías que ser tu-Se quejó Karai cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Leo-¿Por que te sonrojas?, estamos aquí para matar, no para ser amigos con derecho-La chica le dio un golpesito en el hombro-Escoje tu arma<p>

-Primero las damas-Dijo Leo

-Entonces quiero el sable-Tomó el objeto, que era algo pequeño pero ligero y fácil de utilizar

-Me quedo con las katanas, ¿No estas nerviosa?

-¿Por que habría de estarlo?-Empezó a dar movimientos a la nada, practicando.

-Karai...solo uno de todos nosotros podrá vivir, es preocupante

-Lo sé, y también se que voy a morir-Sonrió con nostalgia-Veremos quién gana

-Trataré de ayudarte-La rodeó en un abrazo, ella solo puso una expresión de sorpresa

-Mejor cuida a tus hermanos Leo, son más importantes que yo-Le sonrió

-Todos son importantes-Le dijo Leo apartándole el flequillo-Necesitas buena vista, hay que estar alertas

Y ambos salieron, con cuidado del pasillo, cuidándose las espaldas uno al otro.

* * *

><p>-Marie...¿Por que tanto interés en mi hermano?-Preguntó Raph a la chica, que había despertado hace unos segundos<p>

-Porque es diferente a los demás, conmigo no tiene que fingir que es valiente, sé que tiene un poco de cobardía, pero es el primero que no intenta matarme porque cree que estoy loca-Respondió la castaña levantándose, Raph imitó su acción.

-¿Intentar matarte?

-Si Raph, por eso quiero proteger a Mikey, sé que ustedes lo van a traicionar

-¡¿Que insinúas maldita loca?!

-Yo...también tenía hermanos, 2 hermanos mayores, la primera vez que participamos en este juego, juraron protegerme, yo apenas tenía 10 años, no me atrevía a matar a nadie, pensé que mis propios hermanos no me harían daño...pero, iban a envenenarme, uno de ellos se volvió loco y me golpeaba todo lo que podía, hasta que por accidente, les arrojé una bomba..

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Si, Raph, fue un intento desesperado por salvar mi vida, no quiero que eso le pase a él, así que cuídate, no puedo matarte porque excedería el límite, pero puedo hacer que caigas en una trampa-Sonrió

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Que pasó con tus hermanos?

-Cuando gané...desperté en mi casa, completamente oscura, y sola. Desaparecieron, pero Báxter esta haciendo cambios, quizá algo bueno pueda salir de esto

-¿Por que crees que le haremos eso a Mikey?, nosotros siempre hemos sido unidos, es mi hermano y voy a protegerlo también.

-Eso mismo me dijeron a mi-Salió, caminando con lentitud el pasillo, y observando cada cosa a su alrededor, las cámaras de vigilancia grababan en cada momento.

Ella sonrió.

Mientras Raph poseía unos sais, ella tenía un paralizador eléctrico.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué rayos hace?!-Miró a Oroku Saki, era Irma Langinstein, el hombre tenía las manos levantando la falda de la chica. Pero...<p>

-Irma...Sabía que guardaban un secreto-Le dijo serio el hombre.

Ella traía puesto un short negro un poco más pequeño que la falda, ya que lo cubría, pero en ese short se encontraban varios objetos, alfileres, clavos, tachuelas, pequeños frascos con veneno y agujas.

-Señor Saki, ¿Creía que yo era idiota no?-Cambió totalmente su personalidad, por una sonrisa malévola.

-Creo que todos creíamos que eras idiota-Se levantó-¿Que hay con esas veces que te desmayabas?

-Solo fingía, y colocaba pequeñas detonaciones en el suelo sin que nadie se diera cuenta...idiotas

-Así que eres verdaderamente una maniaca, Baxter no se cansará hasta que nos matemos todos

-Pues no pienso perder señor-Ella sonrió

Xever: Oh, aquí están-Miró qe Irma se puso temblorosa y algo nerviosa, pero claro, solo era actuación.

Chris: Vayamos a la cafetería, seguro el loco tiene algunas cosas preparadas.

Los 4 salieron del lugar.

¿Que rayos planeaba Baxter con todo esto?

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí queda, lo sé, deben odiarme, ahora que solo habrá un ganador unu <strong>

**¡Sayonara! ^^ **

**Daira-Sakamaki**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola :) aquí esta el nuevo capítulo ^^ muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios.**

**Este capítulo esta un poco fuerte...según yo o eso creo, en fin, espero les guste. Olvidé decir que estamos cerca del final, ya que esta historia es cortita u.u**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: La caída de un Hamato.<strong>

Era una "Ronda de Supervivencia" lo que estaban a punto de iniciar, seguramente todo en ese lugar intentaría matarlos, estaban preparados, con sus armas, todos reunidos en la cafetería de la escuela.

Chris: Mira ese niño-Dijo el hombre a su compañero, Xever, señalando a Mikey con la mirada y una sonrisa de superioridad.

Xever: Já, no durará un minuto aquí.

Eso solo hizo que el pobre rubio tuviera ganas de llorar, sus manos temblaban con las armas que tenía, apretó los nunchakus tratando d ser valiente.

Kail: Hey-Le colocó a Raph una mano en el hombro-Que...que gane el mejor-Ambos se tomaron de las manos y las sacudieron, dieron una leve sonrisa, algo incómodo para Kail, ya que por primera vez tenía miedo de perder.

Siempre...cada vez que el idiota de Baxter quería realizar un juego, siempre hacía trampas en escuelas o lugares donde hubieran pocas personas...por diversión le encantaba verlos a todos peleando por su vida.

-.:Atención estudiantes, ya que cambié las reglas del juego y solo habrá un ganador, el afortunado recibirá la oportunidad de pedirme algo a cambio, lo que sea...así que ya saben, hagan esto interesante jajaja:.

Kail: "Lo que sea...mis hermanos..."-Unas lágrimas escurrieron de sus ojos, se volteó a otro lado para no mirar a Raphael a la cara.-"No...ellos me traicionaron, en cambio los chicos, son una verdadera familia"-No puedo separarlos-Susurró formando una pequeña sonrisa, se limpió las lágrimas y sacó su cuchillo.

Karai: Lamento si mato a alguno de ustedes...¿Quién será mi primera víctima?-Sonrió, toda esa facha de miedo se esfumó por completo.

-.:La ronda es en parejas, pueden cambiar de compañero, pero les advierto, no tengan piedad de nadie. Para los jugadores que ya han matado a 2 personas...esa regla se elimina, no habrá un límite, cuiden su espalda:.

Karai: Bien Leo, espero sepas manejar armas.

Leo: ¿Dudas de mi?-Sonrió divertido

Kail: Mikey...no haré equipo contigo, ni con nadie, estaré yo sola y...ten cuidado-Sacó su pequeño cuchillo.

Marie: Yo me quedaré contigo-Se aferró al brazo del rubio, y mostró una sonrisa de confianza-No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que no te...

Mikey: No, no es justo que hagas eso-Le tomó las manos brindándole una cálida sonrisa-Cuida de ti, no de mi-El chico la rodeó en un efusivo abrazo, el cual ella correspondió algo dudosa, hacía demasiado tiempo que no abrazaba a nadie.

Abril: "Gracias Casey...por darme una oportunidad, no la desperdiciaré"

Raph: ¿Y cuando empezará esto?

Donnie: Tranquilos todos...esta demasiado silencioso aquí.-Les indicó que dejaran de hablar.

...Ni un solo ruido.

No había nada que eliminara la paz, simplemente oían un pequeño sonido agudo, temblaron ante la sensación, todos sacaron sus armas preparándose, y prestando suma atención a todo su alrededor.

De pronto Kail empezó a toser...

Kail: Humo...*cof* *cof* ¡La entrada!-Se tomó el cuello con una mano y por fin les gritó señalando asustada las puertas de la cafetería. El lugar estaba siendo desvanecido por una especie de humo blanco que apenas les permitía ver algo.

Los presentes voltearon, topándose con varios hombres en el lugar, armados.

-¿Nos recuerdas Kail?-Una de las figuras masculinas avanzó hacia adelante, seguido por otra, hasta que el humo se dispersó, dejando ver a dos muchachos con cabello castaño y ojos amielados, parecidos a la nombrada.

Kail: ¿Her...manos?-Toda la gente miró sorprendidos al par de muchachos, se creía que estaban muertos-¡¿C-Como es posible que-?!

-Báxter puede crear muchas cosas Kail, ilusiones...¿Sabes?-Habló uno, sonriéndole a la chica que era su hermana.

-Acabaremos contigo de una vez por todas...pero piensa, todo esto puede ser simplemente falso...-Se desvanecieron, Kail estaba en shock, pero dejando de lado el momento sacudió su cabeza, evitando que las lágrimas salieran, se arrodillo en el suelo, colocando las manos a la altura del pecho y miró a todos.

Kail: Van a matarme, mis propios hermanos, les deseo mucha suerte chicos-Se levantó, arrojando el arma al suelo, formando puños con sus manos-¡Aparezcan de una vez malditos infelices!, ¡No me importa que sean mis hermanos!

Y como lo pidió...dos sombras aparecieron, una frente a ella y la otra a su espalda, empezó a llorar, algo que nunca hacía y miró a Raphael por última vez...

Kail: Adiós...Recuerden que ustedes...tienen que protegerse y quererse como familia-Sonrió con tristeza, uno de los muchachos la tomó del cuello con el brazo, ahorcándola. El otro tipo se encargó de sostener sus brazos para evitar que forcejeara.

El rudo gritó el nombre de la muchacha y corrió para intentar ayudarla, desgraciadamente, las 3 figuras que se encontraban entrelazadas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, y se esfumaron como el polvo.

Todo eso fue solo una distracción.

Robots y flechas se lanzaron contra todos a la vez.

Una de estas iba a dar a Mikey, pero por suerte fue protegido por el cuchillo de Marie, que milagrosamente sacó volando la flecha y esta aterrizó en el suelo. La oji-verde decidió por fin abandonar su lado dulce y tierno.

Marie: Yo...-Bajó la mirada, mientras el brillo de sus ojos se perdía, dejando sus pupilas de un tono opaco-¡MATARÉ A TODO AQUEL QUE LE HAGA DAÑO A MIKEY!-Gritó a todo pulmón, sacando una sonrisa y ahora mostrando sus ojos abiertos al máximo, reduciendo el tamaño del iris, daba algo de miedo.

Corrió energética mente, dando como primer resultado a Chris, iba soltando carcajadas de locura, el hombre se puso en posición de ataque esperando que la chica fuera a darle un golpe. No fue así...

La muchacha sacó un parlizador eléctrico, activándolo al instante y electrocutar a Bradford.

Marie: ¡MUERE!...¡MUERE!-Con un cuchillo guardado en una parte clave debajo de su falda, empezó a apuñalar al tipo, que solo se retorcía del dolor, al pricipio se vio el arma clavada en la garganta, pero se escuchó un crujido y un escurrimiento de sangre cuando la chica sin soltar su cuchillo, fue cortando todo el cuello, aún se mantenía con su sonrisa, llenando su piel blanca por el líquido carmín y espeso que la manchaba con gotas.

Mikey: ¡Detente!-La tomó de la cintura, salvándola de quemarse con el suelo, era cierto, cada vez que alguien moría el suelo se incendiaba, encargándose del cadáver. Ella forcejeó algo molesta para que el rubio la soltara.

Raph: ¡No te dejes engañar!...¡Quiere que solo queden vivos tu y ella para matart-!

Marie: ¡Cierra...LA BOCA!-Se escapó de los brazos de su salvador, y con el mismo cuchillo, intentaba herir a Raph-¡NO...TE...MUEVAS!

Raph: ¡No dejaré que me mates estúpida loca!-Le detuvo los brazos, antes de que pudiera cortarle alguna parte del cuerpo

Marie: Solo...solo quiero protegerlo de ustedes...¡Van a traicionarlo!, ¡Lo harán!-Sollozó la muchacha, aún intentando clavar su cuchillo, en cuanto el de rojo se distrajo con sus palabras, volvió a sonreír, soltándose del agarre de este.

Por otro lado Abril y Donnie habían formado equipo, peleaban contra los sujetos que poseían una vestimenta negra, la pelirroja había ganado más confianza en sí misma, quería compensar la vida de su amigo Casey.

Con un Tessen se dirigió a uno de los ninjas que aparecían cada vez más y más y llenaban la cafetería, en una ventaja corrió hacia el sosteniendo el abanico metálico, como estaba de espaldas le llegó por sorpresa y el arma partió el cuerpo en dos..

Algo fue diferente.

Soltó un grito llamando la atención de Donnie, en cuanto notó su arma manchada de un líquido rojizo en las puntas, lentamente volteó la mirada topándose con la escena, realmente asquerosa.

Le había cortado la cabeza.

Eso no era un robot ninja, era un humano, y Abril lo asesinó, al partir su cuerpo en dos, ¡Ella había matado a una persona!, se cubrió la boca para no vomitar al ver la garganta y la piel, mezcladas con algunas otras sustancias del cadáver.

-.:Olviden los equipos, ¡Acaben con todos!:.-

Abril se olvidó por completo del asunto cuando vio otra cosa.

Mikey sintió como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, se quedó petrificado.

Marie le había clavado a Raph el cuchillo en el abdomen y la punta de este sobresalía por su espalda.

Esto era horrible, mejores amigos, familias, hermanos...todos matándose entre sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Quizá quedó un poco fuerte, o yo estoy loca porque me gusta el gore xD creo que serán 10 capítulos con el Epílogo incluido u.u creo que me pasé, fans de Raph ódienme.<strong>


	8. Donnie y Abril

**Dios! El penúltimo capítulo :C el siguiente será el final y después el Epílogo. Gracias a las personas que me siguen hasta ahora :) **

**Starkiller: No maté a Donnie xD fue Abril la que le cortó la cabeza a un robot, pensando que era robot pero era un humano xD él sigue vivo..o al menos eso espero**

**En fin, sigamos, quizá esté un poco fuerte, tal vez me odien más de lo que ya me odiaban. Cada vez mas cerca del final y el epílogo :O capítulo largo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Donnie y Abril.<strong>

Todos observaron a la muchacha, que sostenía el cuchillo en el abdomen del rudo, el cual no pudo articular ni una palabra, Mikey recobró la conciencia y apartó con brusquedad a la muchacha, tirándola al suelo y gracias a esto se le cayó el cuchillo al costado de Raph y se lastimó el hombro, a Mikey no le importaba nada más que su hermano en esos momentos.

-¡Tranquilo Raph, respira!-Lo consoló el rubio, arrodillándose a la altura del rudo.

Lo peor.

Gente peleando con ninjas, familias que estaban destrozadas, asesinatos, sangre, todo era horrible.

-Mikey, él iba a...-Ella apretó los dientes furiosa. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el rubio la mirara con furia, la chica empezó a llorar.-¡Tu hermano iba a matarte!-Le gritó sin más, con su rostro lleno de sangre de las personas a las que había matado, y lágrimas mezcladas con ella.

-¡No digas tonterías, Raph no es capaz de eso!...tu...¡Tu eres la única loca aquí!-El rubió defendió a su hermano. Sin duda esas palabras le dolieron a la chica, como el golpe que había recibido en el hombro por el rubio.

-Perdóname...Mikey...-Raph tomó el cuchillo que se le había caído a Marie, dispuesto a clavárselo a su propio hermano, pero la chica intervino de nuevo empujando a Mikey y poniendo el cuchillo en contra de Raphael.

El menor respiró agitada mente, su propio hermano intentó matarlo como había afirmado la chica momentos antes.

-¡Te mataré!-Gitó la chica mientras sus pupilas se encogían. Hacía fuerza presionando el arma en la parte filosa, pues Raph lo sostenía de donde no podía dañarlo, las manos de la chica empezaban a mancharse con un muy rojizo líquido carmesí, sin duda su sangre.

No le importaba.

Ya nada le importaba.

Ella solo quería ayudar a Mikey, porque lo quería, no importa cuanto daño se hiciera ella misma, iba a protegerlo a toda costa.

-¡Mikey...ayúdame!-Raph soltó el grito asustado, y con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos verde tóxico.-¡Soy tu hermano!...

No se pudo hacer nada.

La muchacha sin piedad alguna enterró la punta filosa del cuchillo, atravesando el cuello de Raphael, llenándose toda su ropa de la espesa sangre que recorría desde la garganta hasta el torso. La falda de Marie quedó cubierta de dicha sustancia, al igual que su rostro, sus manos, llenas hasta los codos, se levantó una vez el chico no se movió, con su cuchillo en mano.

De nuevo un incendio actuó limpiando el lugar, ella se volteó al rubio, quién lloraba a mares, las lágrimas nunca se iban a detener, tendría que decirle adiós a su hermano para siempre.

-¡RAPH!

Ese grito llenó el lugar, inclusive Leo dejó la pelea para voltear hacia su hermano, sollozaba una y mil veces el nombre del rudo, se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas, golpeando el suelo con sus puños hasta que sus manos se vieron llenas de moretones.

-¡¿Por qué?!..¡¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO?!-Preguntó Mikey gritando. Marie bajó la mirada, y soltó el cuchillo, se arrodilló a su altura colocando sus manos en los hombros del rubio, la camisa de éste se llenó de sangre.

El la miró aún con las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, que estaba algo empolvado por todo el humo y cosas horribles que pasaban en esa escuela.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡Aléjate loca!-Mikey la volvió a empujar al suelo-¡Quédate ahí!...¡Quiero que alguien te mate!-Sobre ella le sacudía los hombros gritando desesperado, su actitud pacífica se había largado por completo.

-¡Mikey escúchame!-Trató de decirle y sosteniendo los brazos del chico para que dejara de sacudirla, todo eso que había dicho el pecoso en realidad le afectaba, pero a pesar de todo lo quería, aunque él a ella no.

Una bala interrumpió, pasando entre ambos.

Voltearon lentamente hacia la derecha, y los ojos de Mikey se abrieron a más no poder, en verdad no podía estar pasando.

-..¡Leo!...¡¿Por qué haces esto tu también?!

Así es, Leonardo Hamato, ese chico responsable que se preocupaba por su familia había disparado una bala que aturdió a todo el mundo.

Pero no...

Él no era como Raphael, sino que intentó darle a la chica y no a Miguel Ángel.

-¡Mikey aléjate de ella, tiene un paralizador!-Le gritó Leo a su hermano, al ver como Marie que se encontraba debajo del rubio encendía el aparato, del que sobresaltaban algunas chispas azul metálico, un choque sería mortal, pero claro, ella no lo usaría contra el chico que amaba.

En un rápido movimiento la chica arrojó el aparato hacía arriba, y tomando los hombros de Mikey fue él quién terminó abajo, mientras recuperaba el paralizador y miraba a Leo de una forma intimidante.

-¡No lo hagas Marie!-Gritó Mikey desde el suelo, incorporándose para perseguir a la muchacha quién había salido "volando" hacia Leonardo.-¡Leo cuidado!

-¡MUERE!-Marie soltó un largo grito, unos pocos centímetros más hubieran bastado, si tan solo no se hubieran puesto en su camino.

Oroku Saki.

El director de la escuela, que se encontraba peleando con los ninjas que salían en grandes cantidades de quién sabe donde por un error y descuido fue víctima de la castaña de ojos verdes.

Ella sonrió, mientras por otro lado Karai escapaba como le había dicho el hombre desde antes, no quería que su hija muriera, era lo más preciado que tenía.

Y ella soltó el paralizador, en shock ya que no había rastro de Leonardo porque al parecer había seguido a Karai. Saki seguía recibiendo esas fuertes descargas.

-¡Mikey corre!-Le gritó desesperada mente la muchacha al pecoso, viéndose toda la cafetería invadida por ninjas, él sin prestar mucha atención solo siguió a Donnie y Abril que corrían a lo lejos en uno de los oscuros pasillos de la escuela.

* * *

><p>Xever e Irma se miraron, mientras ambos corrían por los oscuros pasillos de la escuela persiguiendo a Leo y Karai.<p>

-.:Ya que no quedan muchos de ustedes...dejé lo mejor para el final, estén alertas...jajaja~:.-

Karai y Leo se detuvieron en seco, observando como las luces de los pasillos se apagaban, Xever miró a Irma tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

-No dejes que te maten...idiota-Dijo la chica dedicando una sonrisa forzada al hombre

-Lo mismo digo...enana-Él sonrió abiertamente.

-...idiota-Ella empezó a dar lentos pasos, ya que no podían confiar en nada ni nadie.

Encontrarían a Leo y Karai...cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

><p>La chica pelirroja y el muchacho castaño se alejaron de toda la pelea tomados de la mano y corriendo, para detenerse en un oscuro rincón del pasillo.<p>

Las luces parpadeaban, y caían gotas de agua al suelo, en donde ya había formado un pequeño charcco, cortesía de las tuberías rotas.

-Donnie...no puedo matar a nadie...no lo haré...-La chica empezó a llorar.-Mis amigos...tu..los chicos...-Sollozaba cayendo de rodillas, sus piernas se habían puesto temblorosas, Donnie la rodeó en un abrazo, y ambos terminaron en el suelo, arrodillados.

-Abril...yo..-Empezó el chico, conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos cafés, que poco a poco empezaron a salir recorriendo sus mejillas, de su pantalón que estaba algo roto y maltratado sacó dos cuchillos.

Tomó la mano de la chica y colocó uno de ellos.

-...¿Donnie?

-No quiero...matar a nadie...ni...estar sin ti...¿Estás...de acuerdo?-El también sostuvo el cuchillo con firmeza, el arma fue salpicada por las lágrimas de Donatello.

La chica entendió la idea.

-..S-si...-Dijo Abril susurrando en un sollozo.

Finalmente compartieron un pequeño beso, con rapidez, sus labios juntándose suavemente, y las lágrimas cayendo por las mejillas de ambos. Era el primero

...Y el último

-...Uno-El genio empezó la cuenta

-..D..os-La voz de Abril se escuchó temblorosa.

Ambos se abrazaron sosteniendo sus cuchillos, antes del último número.

-...Tres...-Susurraron ambos.

Fue el último dígito.

-¡No lo hagan!-Mikey salió de su escondite corriendo hacia ellos.

Abril temblando y sollozando, clavó el arma en la espalda de Donnie, quién soltó un quejido de dolor, mientras la sangre emanaba de la profunda herida, la pelirroja aún sostenía el cuchillo clavado.

Donnie lo clavó de igual manera en el centro de la espalda de la chica, su sangre cubrió el metal del cuchillo de un tono rojo y espeso que se extendió hacia abajo, ella soltó un pequeño grito de dolor, sintiendo como esa arma desgarraba internamente su corazón, el cuál estaba latiendo con demasiada lentitud, apretó la camisa de Donnie por detrás, ambos con lágrimas en sus ojos se miraron a los ojos.

-Te...quiero...mucho-La voz de Donnie se cortaba.

-Y yo...a ti...-Respondió Abril, ella nunca sería capaz de asesinar a una persona, pero en esta ocasión lo hizo...por amor.

Con lentitud la luz del pasillo dejó de funcionar, apagándose sumiendo a las tres personas presentes en completa oscuridad.

Una chispa anaranjada iluminó el color negro en el fondo, pronto un círculo de fuego se encendió alrededor de ellos. La llama crecía cada vez más, moviéndose por el pequeño viento frío que cruzaba por el lugar, se expandió hasta llegar a ambos cuerpos, que solo se aferraron más entre si.

-Donnie...Abril...-Mikey miró con horror como su hermano y la chica gritaban de dolor, el fuego estaba sobre ellos.

Su vista, se veían ambas figuras relucir entre la llamarada, que poco a poco empezaban a desintegrarse.

Y lentamente la llama dejó de existir. No se encontraba ya esa dulce pelirroja y ese chico inteligente.

No era solo una persona...ahora eran dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Stop!<strong>

**Ahora si, fans de Apritello...odienme todo lo que su ser los deje, soy una sádica :( sin más, dejaré decir otras cosas. ****El siguiente será el final, justo después de eso el Epílogo.**

**Al terminar con este fic seguiré con mi segunda historia Danger Love, en la que aparecen lovemikey23 y LuisaTatis-Weasley, hasta ahora va en el segundo capítulo, pronto subiré el tercero, será más al estilo del romance, gracias por haber leído, cambié el formato de escribir, ya que me han avisado que estaba prohibido ya que se puede sancionar, si estoy mal en algo avísenme.**

**¡Sayonara! ^^**

**Daira-Sakamaki.**


End file.
